1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of bottles, containers and related labeling and to promotion of a business or services in connection therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques exist for affixing wrappers having supplemental material to containers. For example, some approaches include attaching wrappers to containers which integrate additional product information, detachable coupons or stickers. The type and amount of information that can be added by these techniques is limited. For example, a container including a bulky attachment may be difficult to grip, become snagged resulting in damage to the container or attachment, or be unattractive in general. In addition, traditional means of attaching supplemental material to containers do not allow the end-user or down-stream seller much flexibility in affixing the material, nor do they provide an elegant vehicle for the presentation of the supplemental material.